


Rip Her To Shreds

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [19]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Drabble, Enemies, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Season/Series 01, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Rip Her To Shreds' by Blondie.





	Rip Her To Shreds

“Well, if it isn’t, Miss Zoe Hart. Don’t you look so... interesting in your little outfit.”

“Lemon Breeland. I’m amazed you’re judging my appearance. Is that dress a genuine antique?”

“Excuse us Bluebell folk for believing in tradition, Dr Hart. I don’t suppose a New York City girl like yourself would understand, but believe me when I tell you, a real Alabama man appreciates such things.”

With a saccharine smile, she wandered over to where George Tucker waited, and Zoe could only watch, seething on the inside as they kissed.

Maybe she could get one of those dresses after all.


End file.
